1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed to a catheter assembly, and, in particular, relates to a catheter system adapted for use in a subcutaneous tunneling catheterization procedure. The present disclosure further relates to catheter hubs or housing mechanisms which are selectively attachable to an elongated catheter tube either prior, to or subsequent to, implantation of the catheter tube during a hemodialysis procedure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Catheters are flexible medical instruments intended for the withdrawal and introduction of fluids relative to body cavities, ducts, and vessels. Catheter instrumentation may have particular application in a hemodialysis procedure where blood is withdrawn from a blood vessel for treatment, and subsequently returned to the blood vessel for circulation. Known hemodialysis catheters include multiple lumens, such as dual lumen or triple-lumen catheters, permitting bi-directional fluid flow within the catheter whereby one lumen is dedicated for withdrawal of blood and the other lumen is dedicated for returning the treated blood to the vessel. During an exemplary hemodialysis procedure, a multiple lumen catheter is inserted into a body and blood is withdrawn through an arterial lumen of the catheter. The removed blood is directed to a hemodialysis unit which dialyzes, or purifies, the blood to remove waste, and toxins. The dialyzed blood is returned to the patient through a venous lumen of the catheter.
Various techniques are employed for the insertion of hemodialysis catheters including, e.g., with the use of guidewires, introduction stylets or the like. Some of these known techniques include subcutaneous tunneling methodologies where a subcutaneous tunnel is formed between two spaced openings in the skin with the use of a trocar or the like. One catheter end is introduced through an entry site or venotomy site for routing into, e.g., the jugular vein and routed to the heart. The trailing or proximal end is advanced through the subcutaneous tissue to exit a second exit opening adjacent the sternum of the patient beneath the venotomy site. Once the proximal end of the catheter is exposed, a catheter hub with extension tubes is fluidly connected to the catheter. One subcutaneous technique is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,897 to Twardowski et al., the contents of which is incorporated herein by its entirety.